Gentleman's Confession
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: Yukimura noticed that Yagyuu has been in a daze lately. He's worried; it would be bad if half of his D1 spaces out in a match, right? Well, did Yukimura made the correct decision to talk it over with Niou? He IS Yagyuu's partner. Well, Yukimura could only hope it will work out in the end. [YagyuuxReader]


**I'm here in this place again. Hahah, I'm back to my own house now, and I finished this because I think I've been putting it on hold for so long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHINY TENNIS PLAYERS.**

**By the way, if you find anything wrong within this, just tell me and I'll try to correct it.**

**Constructive criticism appreciated! (so much)**

**By the way...**

**[s/s] means School Subject!**

* * *

Yagyuu has been in a daze lately. Of course he's still participating in practice matches and all, but still, it seems like… he's just out of the world. Yukimura, knowing there's something wrong, decided to dig into it further. It will be bad if half of their D1 spaces out in a match, right?

And so, his first choice is: Niou Masaharu, the gentleman's doubles partner.

"Niou," Yukimura called. Niou quickly turned his head around. Apparently, he had just finished playing prank on Marui. "What is it?" Niou asked. Yukimura gestured, telling him to come closer. Niou nodded, and quickly approached him.

"So?" Niou asked. "Yagyuu's been in a daze lately," Yukimura said. "Do you know why?" he asked. Niou seems to be recalling something. "Aah. Yagyuu. He's just lovesick." He replied nonchalantly. Yukimura raised an eyebrow in response. "Lovesick?" Yukimura asked, not quite believing what the Trickster of the Courts had just said. "Yeah. Apparently, there's this girl—" he said, but the rest quickly approached them, except, of course, the spacing out Yagyuu.

"Mura-buchou and Niou-senpai? What are you guys doing?" Kirihara Akaya asked. "None of your business, Akaya." Niou replied, smirking. Akaya pouted. "C'mon, it's okay, right, buchou?" Marui Bunta, the Volley Specialist, asked. Yukimura nodded in response. Two—uh, five (Yukimura, Niou, Jackal, Marui, and Akaya) heads are better than two, right?

"So," Yukimura continued. "Please continue, Niou."

"We're talking about how Yagyuu's been out of this world?" Marui asked. Yukimura gave a small nod in response. "Apparently, Yagyuu has gotten himself a 'love sickness' as how Niou described," Yukimura said. Everyone's eyes widen. "Lovesick? Yagyuu-senpai?" Akaya asked in disbelief. Niou shrugged.

"He's been stealing glances at this one girl; you know the one in our class, Marui." Niou said. "Which one? There's like, heaps of girls in our class." Marui replied, seemingly still mad about the gum incident. "The one that likes to read alone in class? I'm not sure about her name." Niou said. "Oh, you mean that [h/c] haired girl! 'Think her name's [L/n] [F/n]. I do agree that she's kinda cool and all that, but Yagyuu doesn't care about appearance all that much, does he?" Marui said.

Niou paused for a while.

"I don't know. But it must be that one girl," Niou said. "I think she likes Yagyuu too, though." Marui said. "Well, I think it's kinda obvious. I mean, every time Yagyuu enters our class, she'd always close her book for a minute and stare at him. They exchanged greetings too." Niou said. "Since when did Yagyuu-senpai like her?" Akaya asked.

"I think… OH." Niou said. He snapped his fingers as if remembered something. "I think it's when Yagyuu went to library with me, during second year, two months after he joined the tennis team. He said he's going to borrow some books and he saw [L/n]." Niou said. "And during that time, [L/n] mouthed something to him," he continued. "She smiled brightly I guess that time, since I'm looking around, and then I saw Yagyuu blush beet red." Niou said. Yukimura nodded.

"So, I guess we know his problem now," Yukimura said. "But how to end it? Yagyuu-senpai's suffering, that is." Akaya asked. "It's Yagyuu-senpai we're talking about! He's not going to do anything—without a push…" he said again, but then he regretted it. Niou and Marui grinned. "That's what teammates are for, right? _Pushes._" They said in unison as they glanced at Yagyuu. "Mura-buchou, I'm scared." Akaya whimpered. Yukimura sighed. "Then, do whatever you can to help Yagyuu." Yukimura concluded.

"I'm sorry, Yagyuu-senpai," Akaya mumbled sadly.

* * *

**_The next day—_**

"Yagyuu!" Niou called. Yagyuu turned around. "Good morning, Niou-kun." Yagyuu replied his calls. Niou smirked. "…what are you up to, Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked, tone of suspicion clearly in his voice. "Nothing. I heard that [L/n]'s really good at [s/s] and will join a tournament. It's open for public to view, but you'll need a ticket~" Niou said, waving the ticket infront of a stunned Yagyuu.

Yagyuu stared. He knew that [L/n]'s good at [s/s], but he never knew that she's competing. And next Sunday? Ticket? Where did Niou get all this? When did he-oh, no. He's not going to beg Niou for that ticket. He's going to buy that, by himself. "I see," Yagyuu replied. "Oh, and tell you what, the ticket's all sold out." Niou paused. "Oh, and you know why? That's because the ones competing in this tournament are bigshots who won lots of medals already. The people already called to order the tickets." He ended, imitating a person phoning someone with his hand, a smirk forming on his lips. Yagyuu paused his walking.

God. How could he be this stupid? He wanted to cheer for [L/n], of course he wants to. But… then again, probably [L/n] wouldn't even notice him—so..

It's a good five minutes before Yagyuu continued walking. "So, want it or not?" Niou asked. "Are you really going to give me that, Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked finally. "Of course I will!" Niou replied as fast as the wind. "You won't make me do anything stupid?" Yagyuu asked again. Niou shook his head. Then, after remembering that it IS Yagyuu we're talking about, Niou abruptly shoved the ticket to Yagyuu's face.

Yagyuu flinched in surprise, re-adjusted his glasses, and took the ticket, softly whispering, "Thank you, Niou-kun.", before speeding up to class. Niou smirked. Part one; Success.

* * *

**_Sunday—_**

Yagyuu stared at his clothes. Which should he use—wait, why did he think so much about clothes? This had never occurred before. Probably because it's [L/n]. Yeah.

Why did Yagyuu like her, anyway? She's just an everywhere girl…

Not.

Probably because Yagyuu admired her? She got the best grades for few classes. [s/s] is her specialty; she never screws up anything during [s/s] class—and now she's even going to join a tournament. She could just sleep and answer English questions half asleep, and she'd still get the perfect score. At least, that's what he heard from [L/n]'s classmate.

He remembered that day perfectly; the day he met [L/n].

And the day she smiled at him.

* * *

**_Flashback, Second Year—_**

_"Umm," [L/n] called. Both of them are inside the library, [L/n] comfortably sitting and reading a thick novel in English. Yagyuu tilted his head up, "Yes?" he replied, closing his half finished book. [L/n] paused for a while, seemingly thinking about what she should say. "I see that you came here frequently…" She started. Of course she had been here more frequently than him—she's probably there, inside the library every day. Even the library keeper trusted her with the keys._

_"Ah, yes. I like reading." Yagyuu replied. [L/n] then looked for a book. "Um, this one's good—uh, if you want to read It." she said. Yagyuu looked at the book, and at [L/n]. "I'll try reading it when I have time, thank you." Yagyuu said._

_After that small chat, Yagyuu gets to know her better and talk to her more—she had read most of the books he read, and so there's never an end to their chat, except of course, if the bell rings. The librarian smiled—[L/n] has always come here alone, but now it seems like she found herself a friend._

_But then tennis practice took all his free time and he never got to talk with [L/n] again._

_One day, when he went to the library with Niou, he saw her. She seems to notice him too. Yagyuu smiled slightly at her, and proceeds to nod at Niou, indicating that he came here with a friend. [L/n] nodded in acknowledgement, and she smiled, whispered a "It's okay you don't come here so often again. I know you have your reasons." And then whispered again after a pause, "I don't hate you, in fact, I like you, Yagyuu-kun."_

_Yagyuu blushed a faint red after seeing her flashing the brightest smile he ever saw. That was when he fell for her._

But now, whether that 'like' is the same 'like' as what he felt, Yagyuu doesn't know. He wanted to confess, but…

He doesn't even have time to talk to her.

* * *

**_Sunday—_**

Thirty minutes to the opening ceremony, and Yagyuu's still fussing over some clothes.  
He's never like this, so why now of all times?!

Frustrated, he took the clothes that he likes the most and wear it hastily as he told his parents he's going out.

* * *

**_Tournament's Place—_**

Great, there's nobody he knows here—

"Yo, Yagyuu!" an _extremely _familiar voice called from afar.

Scratch that, he's not going to have his own time without getting teased.

"Good morning, Niou-kun." Yagyuu replied, keeping his cool.

"Lookin' good, there." Marui said, popping his gum.

"It would be best if we went inside now, or else we might be late." Yagyuu said.

"You're no fun, Yagyuu." Marui replied, as Niou said his favorite phrase, "Puri."

* * *

**_Inside—_**

_"...Where's [L/n]-san?"_ Yagyuu thought. "Oh, isn't that her?" Niou said, pointing at a girl with [h/l] [h/c] colored hair, looking like she's concentrating on studying.

"That IS her..." Yagyuu said.

"It's starting." Niou said. "Let's sit down, Yagyuu."

The contest was kind of like a quiz. The person who can answer the question will have to click on his/her bell, and answer. If he/she answered wrong, his/her points decreases, and vice versa.

Yagyuu concentrated fully on his crush. She looks pretty as usual, but more serious looking.

The contest ended. [L/n] won, but not with a big score gap; it was a narrow win, but a win, nonetheless.

Yagyuu was about to walk out from the room before she saw him, but Niou stopped him.

"No, no, no, Yagyuu. Are you going to waste this opportunity? How many have you wasted?" Marui asked. Yagyuu looked down. "I don't know." He replied. "Go meet her. Look, she's down there. She looks like she's not all that happy with her win, but it should work out." Niou said. "Just believe in yourself." He added.

"...Yeah." Yagyuu replied. Now he couldn't possibly back down, because Niou and Marui already gave him this much encouragement, which is really rare coming from the two.

Yagyuu finally found [L/n] in the sea of people. He touched her shoulder.

**_—'You' Point of View—_**

"Yes—O-oh, Yagyuu?!" You exclaimed. Yagyuu... why is he here?

"[L/n]-san...If you don't mind, would you come with me outside?" Yagyuu asked. Curious, you nodded and went outside with him.

* * *

**_Outside—_**

It's really warm outside; a really nice weather to take a walk.

"[L/n]-san, I..." Yagyuu said, but paused.

_Is this really the right thing to do? What if he breaks his already-on-the-verge-of-breaking friendship instead? He won't be able to bear that..._

But then he remembered Niou and Marui, who encouraged him a lot.

He got to do it, then.

"[L/n]-san, I've been wanting to tell you this since we were in second year," Yagyuu started. You looked at him in amazement; what could he be hiding since last year?

"I...I like you, [L/n]-san, in a romantic way." Yagyuu said.

...This...

Is this not a dream? Are you hallucinating? No?

Yagyuu was your crush since you first saw him at the library that day. He looks great and he likes books; most of the genres that you like. You've been thinking about confessing, but why would an idol like him be wanting to date you? There's no way...

But now you've been proven wrong, by the person itself.

You hugged him. He staggered, but he managed not to fall and hugged back awkwardly.

_"I love you, too."_

**_~fin._**


End file.
